Christmas Wish
by bibi 13ca
Summary: One-shot written for the A2A exchange in LJ. Damon skips town to stay away from Christmas, but then a certain brunette finds him and...feelings get exposed. Enjoy!


**N: Another one-shot for the A2A exchange on LJ hosted by Sar (BadBoysAreBest). I apologize in advance for 2 things: the errors you might find (I took my time to write it and just finished a few hours before the deadline, so no time to send it to my beta) and also for the lack of my usual detailed smut (I tried, but the smut just wouldn't flow like it was supposed to so I had no choice but to let it be). Other than that, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Christmas wish**

"What do you want, Elena?" Damon asked without taking his eyes off the square shaped glass. The way he was looking at the object was so precise, Elena was sure the glass might just give him the answer to every question he had ever had. He raised the glass to his lips and drank it all in one gulp. All he had wanted was to be as far away from candy canes and Christmas trees as possible. He was getting way too old for silly celebrations. And what did it matter anyway, he will have an eternity of decorative Christmases to look forward to, another one just didn't matter.

"How did you manage to find this place?" Elena asked placing her purse on the counter, besides the second glass of bourbon that was calmly resting on a purple napkin. Damon turned around just to give her a cold stare that made Elena undrawn the tiny purse and change to the other side as she guessed Damon's intentions. She wondered for how long he would keep doing that. He was definitely not letting go; but who was she to talk. She herself had trouble letting go.

He could feel her stare on him, but he was not ready to answer her question. He didn't even know how exactly he had found the place. He just remembered driving and driving until the decorations and cheerful lights disappeared. He parked his car in a tiny forest and went the rest of the way by foot. When he stopped, he was in front of the bar they were now in. All he wanted was some pace and quite, just for a little while. To say Damon Salvatore was not a fan of Christmas, would be an understatement.

"How did _you_ found it?" he returned the question. It was like they were playing a boring but familiar game of tennis.

"I just…you were missing and I went looking for you. I found your car a few miles from here and went from there. It took me five hours, but here I am."

"Here you are," Damon replied in a fake cheerful voice. "This brings me back to my first question. _Why_ exactly _are_ you here?"

Elena let out a deep breath and took a seat in the dirty stool besides him. She crossed her long legs and Damon just noticed she was wearing a dress. It was in black and gold and it looked absolutely beautiful on her, enveloping her perfect curves. Damn her; she was not going to make it easier for him to move on or to even pretend to move on. He was just pathetic and the worst part was the he knew it as well as the fact that there was nothing he could do. He was going to love her until the end of time or until someone would find it in their hearts to put a stake through his and take him away from the misery he was swimming in. Or maybe he liked it like that. It was like a morbid and masochistic routine he got used to. Wake up in the morning with a painful ache in his chest, watch the woman he loved more than anything in the world with his brother, the other person he loved more than anything in the world and resist the temptation to roll on the floor screaming like a baby. Eat blood bags because the woman he loved and was still at his brother's arm would disapprove of anything else. Save some ungrateful people without expecting anyone to acknowledge it. And finally go to bed looking forward to waking up the next day and watch her brake his heart all over again. The messed up part was that he was actually looking forward to that. He would take the pain over not seeing her at all any time.

"Really, Elena," he went on seeing that she had trouble saying anything. "Shouldn't you be home decorating the tree or something?"

"I already did."

"Bake some star-shaped cookies then."

"Damon, we need to talk," she said quickly, like it had been difficult to say the words. She tucked her hair behind her ear and Damon recognized the sign of nerves. There was no way out for him, he loved and adored every single thing about her. He was doomed to love her forever always from fair distance. Close, but not close enough. Every time the simply thought that she might change her mind that after all, there was a chance for him to win her over and for her to love him at least a quarter as much as he loved her someone would remind him just how ridiculous that idea was.

"Do we?" he asked sarcastically, because sarcasm was all he had left to protect himself from completely making a fool out of himself.

"Stefan and I broke up," she said and then looked at him as if monkeys were supposed to come out of his ears or something.

"I know," he said simply and she tilted her head watching him, definitely surprised by his reaction. Or better said, lack of one.

"Oh…"

"What did you expect, Elena; for me to jump up and down and throw confetti all over the place?"

"No I…how did you…Stefan told you," her last words came out so sad that Damon had to ask himself what on Earth was he still doing there.

"More like threw it in my face."

"Did he tell you why?"

"I didn't ask…"

"Because of you," she said softly and Damon cursed under his breath.

"So now it's my fault that you two didn't get your happily ever after?" he snapped. "It's alright; I'm used to it by now. Anything bad happens in Mystic Falls, blame it on Damon, he won't mind."

"No, Damon, I didn't mean it like that." it hurt Elena the fact that he would even think she was blaming him. She wasn't them, she understood Damon, and she knew the heart that lay inside. He needed to understand that she saw the good in him and no matter what she would never, ever give up on him.

"Go home Elena!"

"I'm not leaving without you," she said, determination reading in her voice. Damon knew by now just how suborn Elena Gilbert could be, especially when it came to her little projects. Get Stefan back from ripper-mode, save the people she cared about, convince Damon she had some sort of feelings for him and he might have a chance and then pick Stefan. Just a few examples.

"Just go home Elena, you'll feel better in a few days."

"No!" she shouted.

"Fine, then I'll drive you home," Damon said. He placed his empty glass on the bar and grabbed Elena's hand practically dragging her outside.

"What are you…Damon, slow down," she mumbled, but Damon ignored her as e kept pulling her after him. They were going full speed ahead. The road started to look familiar. Elena recognized the road as the one she took from Damon's car. Predictably enough, a few minutes later they arrived to the place Damon had left his car.

"Get in the car, I'm driving you home," Damon ordered, making his way towards the driver's side.

"No."

"Elena, please, just get in the car," he tried again, this time in a softer tone. Damon slipped inside, thinking that Elena would have no choice but to do the same. Instead of joining him in the car, Elena opened the hood and pulled out his battery. For a moment Damon thought he might be imagining things, but when she opened the door to the passenger side and threw the battery on the chair, he realized it was no dream. Elena Gilbert had actually ripped off the battery of his car. "You did not just do that," Damon mumbled more for himself than for her.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut with a bit more force than necessary. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You wouldn't listen to me!" she shouted.

"And you think ripping off my battery would do the trick?"

"It seems to be working. You're out of the car and you're talking to me."

"I am mad at you, there's a difference."

"Well, I rather you'd be mad at me than not talk to me."

"Wha is that you want for me, Elena? You made your choice and I'm trying to keep my distance, to respect your decision, but you're making it difficult for me to do that. You have to stop doing what you do, Elena. You can't run to me whenever things get rough and then go back to him when the sun stats shining."

One thing Elena was sure of, and that was the fact that Damon was mad. She didn't recall ever seeing him as mad. She also knew that he was right. If things went wrong, she expected him to fix it, because somehow, he always managed to find a way to do so. He had always been the answer to her deepest fears. He had been the one that helped her through a very though period in her life and he had always been there. He never said 'no' and he never tried to find a way out. Could she really blame him if he wanted out this time? No, she couldn't and that wasn't a thought or an opinion, it was a fact. Damon had every right to push her away right now; she just hoped he wouldn't.

"I'm not going back to him," she said softly.

"That's not my problem. My problem is that we're in the middle of nowhere, it's snowing and you pulled off the battery of my car. That, Elena, is my problem, not you teenage drama of: 'he loves me, he loves me not' or in your case more like: 'I love him, I love him not'."

"It's not like that," Elena protested, moving closer to him.

"Then how is it like, Elena?"

"I can no longer be with Stefan, because of my feelings for you," she said in one breath, then went on, taking advantage of the fact that Damon was too shocked to say anything. "Even since I turned, my feelings for you had been magnified. Everything I do, wherever I am, all I think about is you. And when you're around me, you own everything I am, nothing else matters, nothing but you. Do you think it's easy for me? I know what my choice was, Damon. I hurt Stefan and I hurt you and I am sorry, but I'm not her anymore. The girl I was after my parents died. I was fragile and lost…Stefan gave me some sort of comfort and stability. But now I'm no longer weak and lost, Damon. I'm stronger, darker and Stefan just…somewhere along the way, Stefan stopped being what I need."

"And…" Damon cleared his voice. "…what is that you need now, Elena?"

"You. I need you," without warnings, Elena got a firm grip of Damon's leather jacket and pulled him towards her. Their lips touched and they both started devouring each other. Damon's hand went around her waist and before Elena got a grip of what was happening, Damon turned them around, pressing Elena against the – now covered in snow – hood of the car.

"Mary Christmas," Damon mumbled against her lips. "Be careful what you wish for," he went on, with a whisper in her ear.

"I want you," Elena said quickly. She thought she had made herself clear. She was ready to be with him now. What seemed like a life time ago, she chose to go back to her friends and family; back to Stefan. Now she had left them behind to come to him. That had been her choice. No pressure, no one dying, she came to terms with who she was now and what she felt and she made the decision herself.

"Good," he replied. "Aren't you cold?" he asked as she let her jacket slip over her shoulders.

"Are you kidding? I'm burning."

She pushed his own jacked over his shoulders, ager to feel his toned muscles underneath her hands. Damon's hand slipped underneath her dress to caress her bare legs, enjoying the silky feel. He rolled her dress up all the way to hear hips and without much overdue, he ripped off her panties. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs; he loved it.

When Damon pushed two fingers inside her core, Elena let out a cry that sounded more like a hungry cat than a human being. She thought she might liquefy as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each stroke. His lips were nibbling at the sensitive skin on her neck and shoulders and his other hand was firmly squeezing her butt, keeping her close.

It was like a roller-coaster of feelings and emotions for Elena, she barely had time to recover from a sensation when another would hit her at full force. Only five minutes later she had managed to take off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. When she finally got a grip of his erection, Damon let out a guttural moan, and she bit her lip in anticipation. She wanted to tell him he was bigger than Stefan, but somehow it didn't seem like the proper thing to say. Most probably he already knew. They were brothers after all; they have probably seen each other naked at some point.

"Turn around," she heard Damon's husky voice, and she did as told without hesitation. She thought that was it, he was going to take her from behind, but instead he kneeled in the snow and the next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against her hip, going down her leg.

Damon rose to his feet only when Elena's started trembling. He placed his hands on the car, making Elena his prisoner and let his length drift in inch by inch. The moment she has been waiting for has arrived; the moment where she gave herself to him; the moment that would take away all his insecurities. Now he must now that Elena Gilbert has finally chosen her Salvatore Brother and it wasn't the obvious choice.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"Yes," she answered weakly. "You just –" she stopped, because the way he was moving just makes her want to scream and moan, not talk. "You make me feel –" she tried again, but Damon pushed himself deeper inside of her and they both reached their happy end together before Elena could finish her sentence.

"What is that I make you feel?" Damon asked her as they got in the car a few minutes later.

"Alive…" she said and smiled at him in that special way that melted his heart every time she was doing it. "You make me feel alive."

* * *

**N: Happy New Year!**


End file.
